What If
by fabianrutter
Summary: What if... What if... What if... those two words can be haunting. What if there was a mixup and Joy stayed? What happens when Joy suspects Nina? When they like the same boy? Is Fabian really in love with her at first sight? Does she love him? NABIAN!
1. I'm Nina, Nina Martin

Hey, so I've just REALLY wanted to fo this for a long time...

**_Here's the jist of the story_**- Anubis House was taking in a new student from America, Nina Martin, when another, Joy Mercer was supposed to be pulled out by her 'parents'. On the day Nina arrives, there's a mixup, and Joy ends up staying. Why didn't Joy leave? Is there something odd going on in Anubis House? Who's Sarah? Is Joy really as nice as she seems? Is Fabian really the cheating type? That depends on the girl... What mystery will spring up?

Basically, I'm rewriting the season into something I think could have been logical (maybe), so...hope you like it!

Well, here goes nothing! _**Oh, and the beginning will seem EXTREMELY familiar, but don't loose hope, it starts to change soon enough :)**_

I sadly don't own HOA.

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

The train blew it's whistle and shot off down the track, leaving me alone at the train station. I looked around, a bit intimidated, and made my way to the empty parking lot on the other side of the station. Once again, I looked around, but this time to see a black taxi with a friendly looking old man in the drivers seat.

"Oh, yes, they drive on the other side here," I thought to myself as I saw the man on the right side of the car rather than the left like it is in America.

"Nina Martin?" the friendly man stuck his head out of the car.

"Yes, that's me!" I waved brightly.

"Oh, you're American then?" he smiled knowingly.

"Yea, who you know? Was it the accent?" I joked nervously.

"No, the big American flag on your suitcase," he chuckled as he picked it up for me.

"Oh, right, well, this looks a little obvious..." I tore the sticker off my splatter paint suitcase. The o;d man chuckled once more. "Not the _best_ way to blend in."

"There you go, jump in love," the man said as he opened the car door for me. I shrugged and did as he said. Soon enough, we were on our way speeding down a road that was lined with trees.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to boarding school! I'm so excited! I feel like Harry Potter," I laughed once I was comfortable with the nice man. Suddenly, my phone began to beep.

"That your parents checking up on ya?" he asked.

"It's my Gran...I think she misses me already," I sighed. "My Gran brought me up...I've...I've never been away from home before."

"Oh, you gettin' cold feet? Want me to turn this cab around?"

"No way! I'm finally here! I'm off to my new school! I'm phsyced, naturally," I laguhed lightly.

"Naturally," he agreed with a smile.

"And...I guess I am a _little_ scared...the last time I felt like this, I threw up on my kindergarten teacher," I said sheepishly.

"No, that'd just be my driving," he joked. We drove on a little longer, about ten minutes I say, until he finally spoke up. "Ok Nina, we're here."

"Oh! Wow!" I said in amazement. It was huge here! Beautiful, too!

"It's a big place, where do you need to be?"

"Oh, it says here I'm in the..." I rifled through my papers, "House of Anubis."

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

"Move back a bit more!" Patricia instructed to Joy.

"Aw, hurry up!" Joy complained.

"Wait, c'mon, alright, that's it," Patricia laughed.

"Ah!" Joy laughed as she fell on me.

"Oh, hey, careful!" I chuckled as Joy fell back. I helped her up off the grass.

"That's my new profile photo," Patricia smiled as she snapped a picture of us.

"Theory of Computational Intelligence...a bit of light reading?" Joy teased as she took my book.

"Joy, just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth reading," I explained with a smile. Joy scrunched up her nose, smiled, and shook her head. I loved the way she did that. We got up and the three of us started to walk to first class as I handed Joy her jacket. Suddenly, a taxi passed and we all looked on.

"I'll take your case around," the driver said as he exited the cab. A girl. whos face I couldn't see, looked up at the school. I couldn't make out what she said about the school, but I'm pretty sure I heard a Harry Potter reference... Wait, we're getting a new girl in this late in the year? Oh well...I wonder where she'll be staying, none of the houses have an opening.

"Hey, wait up!" the girl called after the driver as he walked onward with her suitcase. On her way to catch up, she ran into Patricia.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry...uh..." she apoloized as she began to run after the man.

"She's _really_ pretty..." I thought to myself. Whoa there Fabian...you just met her...and you like Joy...somewhat...

"Who's the American?" Patricia asked as the girl ran to the driver. I shrugged my shoulders as we all looked after her. She was heading towards Anubis House... As Patricia and Joy started to walk away, I stayed a step behind trying to get another glance at the new girl. No success. We kept on walking to class, but I had her on my mind...

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

"Thank you," I handed the driver his money after I had caught up with him.

"Cheerio," he smiled and walked back to his car. I took a deep breath and turned around. After another deep breath, I walked towards the house., stopped to take in its beauty, then continued to the door. When I was about to open the door, it creeked open by itself...spooky...

"Hello?" I asked. No answer. I took a step into the house and closed the door.

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

"Hey Joy, look what came this morning," Patricia grinned as she showed Joy the DVD set.

"Yes, BFF boxset marathon tonight?" Joy grinned.

"Aw yea, you're on," Patricia put the set back in her bag. As we walked into class, I couldn't help but hear Jerome dealing out his old homework to a seventh year as Alfie said something about Amber.

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

I walked into the beautiful, sunlight entranceway of the gigantic house. Suddenly, the door slammed. I whipped around to find nobody there.

"Isn't the bell working?" A scary looking man appeared speaking with a not so British accent. Odd..."Hmm?"

"No, I mean...um...I-I don't know...the door was open, so I just-"

"So you thought you'd just walk straight in," the man shifted his weight from his heels to his toes, his hands folded behind his back.

"That's...kinda how we deal with doors in America," I smiled, trying to will myself not to be afraid of this guy. Then, I stuck out my hand, "Um, hi. I'm Nina Martin."

"You're late," the man held up his pocket watch without shaking my hand. He began to circle me like a hawk and its prey, "Two weeks late."

"I know," I sighed, "I'm sorry, but we didn't find out about the scholarship until-"

"I'm not interested in the _reason_ why you're late-"

"Victor Rodenmarr! I hope you're giving our new girl our warmest of welcomes!" a cheery, plump, friendly looking woman came down the staircase. "Well, as warm as he gets anyway. Hello, sweetie! I'm Trudy Rheman, you're house mother! Welcome, to Anubis House. It's only slightly spookier than the brochure."

* * *

><p>~Joy's POV~<p>

"So, this afternoon, we're going to have, as promised, a practice exam," Mrs. Andrews announced to the class. We all groaned.

"But Daddy, you have to extend my credit limit," Amber chattered on her cellphone.

"Phone _off_ Amber," Mrs. Andrews instructed.

"But I've seen a pair of _really_ important shoes!- Dad, I have to go, I'm in school!" Amber flipped her phone closed. "Mick you're back!"

Mick threw his football into the wastebin and smiled at his girlfriend, Amber. Those two make such a good couple. Fabes and I would, too, if he'd just ask me.

"Sorry I'm late," Mick apologized to Mrs. Andrews.

"You might have changed first," Mrs. Andrews said. "Just try not to perspire all over the paper."

"Could he be _any_ hotter?" Amber whispered to Mara behind us. No, probably not. Mick _does_ have that going for him...

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

"The Anubis estate was originally built in 1890, although it wasn't actually named Anubis until 1922-" The man, Victor, was cut off by Trudy.

"Ooohh, she doesn't care about all that boringness, Victor!" Trudy laughed. " She's a teenager! It's all about hormones! And vampires. Now, this is the living room through here sweetie."

Trudy brought me through one of the doors.

"Oh, everything's so old and beautiful, this house must have a _ton_ of stories!" I followed Trudy in and out of chairs and a coffee table.

"Now, this is where I serve breakfast and evening meals, delicious," Trudy laughed. I walked over and looked at a mysterious painting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe, the original inhabitants. They died, a very...tragic...accident," Victor popped out of nowhere.

"Ahaha, always upbeat," Trudy interviened. "Right, shall I show you where you're sleeping?"

"Is it ready?" Victor asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were handling that..."

"No, I wasn't...Eric was supposed to send someone over..." Victor looked somewhat alarmed. Never good...

* * *

><p>~Joy's POV~<p>

"Mrs. A," Alfie said.

"Yes, Alfie," Mrs. Andrews, a bit exasperated, asked.

"Nose bleed, it's a gusher," we all turned around to see Alfie with a, what seemed to be, bloddy tissue held up to his nose.\

"Infirmery, quickly!" Mrs. Andrews shooed him away. "Run along!"

Oh his way out, Alfie flaunted the red substance he had used to get out of writing the paper while Mrs. Andrews wasn't looking. We all lauged.

"Frestinea lentea boy, more haste, less speed!" Mr. Sweet scolded Alfie as he ran into him. Alfie nodded his head and went on his way.

"I'm sorry to inturupt, Mrs. Andrews, uhm, Joy, there's someone to see you in my office."

I sighed, grabbed my things, and left the room with Mr. Sweet.

"What's this about?" I asked as we walked to his office.

"Oh, nothing." he shrugged casually. As we stepped in, his phone rang.

"One moment please, Miss. Mercer," Mr. Sweet held up his finger politely as he answered the phone. I nodded, smiled, and stood there. I couldn't help but notice that there wasn't anyone in his office...much less to see me...peculiar...

"What?" Mr. Sweet looked like he had seen a ghost. "So it hasn't been cleared? But she's arrived!"-"Oh my, what am I to tell him?"-"Yes, yes, I will. Thank you, Rodenbuck." Mr. Sweet hung up the phone looking terrified.

"You-you're...you're dismissed, Miss. Mercer," Mr. Sweet put a hand on his desk, the other on his forehead, and sank into his chair shakily. _Very_ peculiar...

"Thank you..." I left the room and went back to English.

"Welcome back Miss. Mercer..." Mrs. Andrews had the same look as Mr. Sweet on her face. "Class, I'll be back momentarily..."

Mrs. Andrews hurried out of the room and left us there.

"What was that all about?" Patricia asked as everyone started their own conversations.

"I don't know...he took me into his office, but nobody was there, and he got a phone call, looked terrified, and told me I was dismissed..."

I reaccounted the odd events to Patricia, an we tried to figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

Suddenly, we heard a phone ringing.

"I'll-I'll be back," Victor rushed up the stairs. I gave Trudy a puzzled look, but she shrugged and led me into the kitchen, offering me a cup of tea. Once it was made, we made our way into the living room.

"So, sweetie, let me tell you about the other residents here at Anubis House," Trudy smiled at me from the seat next to me on the couch.

"Okay," I smiled. I'm glad I'll know a _little_ about my housemates before I met them.

"Well, first, there's Alfie and Jerome," Trudy smiled. What kind of name is Alfie? "They are the two resident jokers. I suggest you steer clear from them."

"Okay, veer away from Alfie and Jerome," I laughed along with Trudy.

"And then there's Mara. She's a very sweet, book smart little girl, somewhat like Fabian. Fabian is a sweet, shy, book smart boy. He's quite a darling, he is," Trudy smiled. "Single, too."

"I'll keep that in mind," I joked.

"And then there's Amber, she's quite the little fashonista. And her boyfriend, Mick, is quite the athlete. He just came back from a sports camp, as a matter of fact."

I nodded and smiled. They sounded like _quite_ the pair...

"And then there's Patricia and Joy..." Trudy looked down at her tea. "Patricia is very nice, she likes to fool around...oh, she does love Vampires dearly, and her hair streaks. Everyday, she has either a blue, pink, bright red, or purple streak in her red hair."

Hmm...that sounds like the girl I ran into...red and blue streaks...

"What about Joy?" I asked after about a minute of tea-sipping.

"Oh...um...yes, Joy...well, she's very sweet, a nice sense of humor...she's Patricia's best friend...but, I don't think she'll be-"

"Trudy, may I speak with you?" Victor asked from the hallway.

"I'll be right back sweetie," Trudy set her tea down on the coffee table and went out into the hallway. I looked around the room, but somehow, my eyes kept drawing back to the picture of the Frobisher-Smythes. There was an interesting shape in between the two figures, it was like a giant...eye...

"Well, dearie, your housemates will be home soon. Now, there's been a little mixup in rooming...so, you'll be rooming with Patricia and Joy. Would you like me to help me bring up your trunks? They've just arrived," Trudy explained.

"Sure," I said. I took one last glance at the painting, and then left the room with Trudy. Once I'd gotten a vast majority of my bags up there, I told Trudy I could do the rest for myself.

"Ok sweetie," Trudy bustled out of the room. Victor had put in a cott for me until a regular bed like Patricia and Joy's could arrive. I ran back downstairs to get my last trunk. As I was bringing it up the stairs, I fumbled and fell down five steps.

"Oh, god!" I hissed under my breath.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked behind me.

"Yea, yea, I'm-I'm fine..." I sealed my eyes tightly.

"H-hey, you're the girl I saw this morning," the boy smiled. Wow, he's _really_ cute!

"Yea, I'm Nina. Nina Martin," I held out a hand. He kneeled down next to me and shook it.

"Fabian. Fabian Rutter," he smiled. _This_ was Fabian. I _will_ have to keep in mind that he's single...NO NINA! No, you just got here this afternoon, you have to maintain your grades! No thinking about this cute, helpful boy!

"Do you need some help with that?" he pointed at my trunk that lay on my legs.

"Oh, yea, that'd be nice," I laughed. He picked it up for me and began to carry it up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he set the trunk down at the end of my cott.

"Yea, I'll be fine," I smiled. Fabian shoved his hands in his pockets, smiled, and began to walk out of the room. I turned and noticed that my shoelace was untied. Right as I was about to bend down and tie it, Fabian walked back.

"Nina?"

"Yea?" I turned around, but, being the clutzy, accident prone girl I am, I tripped on my shoelace. I fell over on top of him and we laid on the floor.

"Yea?" I repeated my question, a light laugh coming out right after.

"Nice to meet you," Fabian laughed. We laid there, just staring at each other and smiling, when two pairs of footsteps came into the room.

"H-hey...hey Fabes..." a girl's voice said, a little hurt. Why?

We both sat up quickly and brushed ourselves off.

"Oh, um, hey, Joy, Patricia. This-this is Nina," Fabian motioned to me.

"Hi, I'm Nina, from America," I waved awkwardly.

"Hi..." they said in unison. I hope they don't do that a lot...

"So you'll be rooming with us?" the tan skinned girl, Joy, asked.

"Yep," I smiled awkwardly.

"I-...I better go..." Fabian stood up. He held a hand out to me and pulled me up. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Bye Fabes," Joy said, as if she was trying to get him to not talk to me.

"Oh, yea," Fabian said as we snapped out of it. "Bye girls. Bye Nina."

He walked out of the room and I could feel the awkwardness lingering in our room as Joy and Patricia stared at me. I gathered three things as I stood there under their gaze.

1) They were _complete_ best friends and _nothing_ could seperate them.  
>2) My prescence wasn't exactly welcome.<br>3) Joy liked Fabian.

It's amazing the things you can gather from two girls staring at you.

"I...I think I'm just...just gonna finish unpacking..." I motioned towards my last trunk. They nodded and gave me a tight lipped smiled then walked out of the room together, arms linked.

This wasn't going to be easy.


	2. This Means War

Well, not the response I was hoping for review wise, but I did get 88 readers, so that's good I guess.

_So, how'd I do without watching HOA on my iPod for my script? Pretty good, right? I still refuse to look because I'll feel like a total idiot if I got anything wrong and published it, so I guess it's better not to know. As soon as someone points out a mistake, I'll look back to double check, but that's it._

Well, I went to Crissy and Reid's graduation last night and cried :'( My Crissy is growing up :'(

Well, this next chapter is dedicated to: _**Luv HOA 123**_ for being the first commenter :)

I don't own HOA

_**P.S.-IMPORTANT NOTE, GOES WITH STORY-I shall be changing a few things that would have been able to be worked into the story, such as Mick going for a run and Amber going to get him. Both of them are there for the dinner scene.**_

_Songs of the Moment: 'Where Is The Love?'~ Black Eyed Peas+'Isn't She Lovely'~Glee Cast Version+'Who Says?'~Selena Gomez and The Scene+'Follow Me Down'~3OH!3 ft. Neon Hitch+'Tonight Tonight'~HCR+'Price Tag'~Jessie J ft.B.O.B_

* * *

><p>~Joy's POV~<p>

"It doesn't make any sense Patricia," I frowned as we walked down to the living room, arms linked, still in our uniforms.

"Joy, I'm sure it's nothing," Patricia tried to comfort me.

"You don't think it's weird at all?" I asked, a little frustrated, as we walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What's weird?" Alfie, who was standing by the fireplace with Jerome, said perkily. He loves _anything_ weird.

"That I got called to Sweetie's office, got dismissed, and now there's a new girl sleeping on a cott because there's no bed for her. It's like they were trying to ship me off and replace me with her!" I said, quite upset.

"I'm sure they weren't," Mara, who was sitting on the other couch with Amber who was on Mick's lap, reassured me. "It's probably just a coincidence. Maybe her bed didn't come on time."

"But why wouldn't they tell us we were getting a newbie, and this late in the year at that?"

"I don't know," Mara was stumped, an event that didn't come apon her often.

"At least she's not mean or anything," Fabian, who was sitting in an armchair reading, said.

"How would you know?" I snapped, which was very unlike me. After he gave me a nervous look, I apologized. "Sorry Fabes, I'm a little out of it.

"It's okay..."

"Well, do you know anything about her?" Mick asked.

"Um...nothing except her name is...Nia?"

"Nina. Nina Martin, she's from America," Fabian intervined. Mick gave him an 'Oh, you would be the one to know, does something fancy the new girl?' look that made me clench my fist.

"Ah, an American, I suggest you leave all your money with me where it shall be safe," Jerome held out his hands. We all gave him a 'Yea, you're_ so _funny' look. "It was worth a shot..."

"No it wasn't slimeball," Patricia scoffed. I smiled a bit and high-fived her.

"So, she's American, her name is Nina Martin, is that it?" Mick asked.

"Pretty much. We don't know anything else about her," I sighed.

"Maybe...just maybe...aliens were planning on abducting you Joy, and they sent down this new girl to replace you, but then their plans were ruined and they had to go back to their home planet and leave her behind!" Alfie said excitedly.

"Yes, maybe the new girl is an alien in a flesh suit," Jerome joked. Alfie looked more excited and pointed at Jerome as if to say 'YES! YES YES YES YES YES!'.

"Not funny, weasles," I looked at them angrily.

"Oo, green eyed monster alert! Someone is mad that the newbie is getting more attention than them," Jerome joked as he and Alfie mockingly put thier hands up in surrender.

"Oh shut it," I sneered

"I'm just saying," Jerome said.

"Well stop it," I said. We started going back and forth at each other. Suddenly, Nia or Nina or whatever her name is walked in. The room fell silent.

"Hi, I'm Nina, I'm from America," Nina smiled as everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey," Fabian waved and blushed a bit. What? ! Nina smiled back at him and her cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Welcome space girl," Alfie stood up. "Or, blup bleep blop, as they say in you language."

Everyone, except me, laughed at Alfie's stupid alien antics.

"Supper's ready," Trudy brought the plates of spagetti out to the table. We all made our way to the table. I couldn't help but notice the extra chair in between my seat and Fabian's seat. She sat down in it and Fabian smiled at her. She smiled back. Uck.

I spent the first few minutes of dinner staring at Fabian who was occasionally staring at Nina who was occasionally staring back at him. Uck uck uck.

"Stop it Alfie, that's disgusting and you're probably going to choke on it," Mara scolded as Alfie used two forks to shovel his spagetti into his mouth.

"But it's delicious this way," Alfie said with a full mouth as Jerome laughed.

"Alfie, don't playing with your food," Jerome snickered as he launched the spagetti on his fork at Alife. "Hhahahaha! ALFIE!"

Alfie picked some spagetti up in his hands and threw it at Jerome, his mouth still full. Some of it hit Mara as well as Jerome. Jerome threw salad back at him, and Mick, Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Nina, and I watched, trying not to laugh. Alfie threw another handful of spagetti, only this time, it hit Nina, Amber, and I.

"Ah!" we all said said. Amber had murder in her eyes. Next, some of Jerome's throw hit Fabian.

"Really guys, every meal?" Fabian wiped it off his cheek. Nina began to put up her hair

"Ugh," Nina shook some of the sauce off her hands. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Oops, sorry!" I laughed as I 'accidentally' poured water from the pitcher on Nina.

"Classy Joy," Fabian sneered a bit.

"What, it was an accident," I smiled deviously.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked Nina.

"Yea, except I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak," Nina stood up and tried to ring out her sweater. Fabian went into the kitchen and got napkins.

"So Nina, what made you decide to come here so _late_ in the year?" I asked.

"I got a scholarship, but just found out about it," Nina said, a bit confused as to why I was asking her this now of all times. Fabian came back over with the napkins and started to help her get the water out of her sweater.

"Sounds a bit odd to me," I portruded my tounge into my cheek, making it stick out. I was unpleasently irritated with this new girl at the moment for such little things. But, she _has_ to know something. I know she does.

"Nina, phone calll for you...what's going on?" Victor asked as he walked into the room

"Nothing, just Nina spilled water everywhere," I smiled deviously. Patricia gave me a 'What are you doing?' look, but I ignored it. Nina wiped some more sauce off of herself and walked out into the hall.

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

"How's Harry Potter Land?" Gran's voice came from the old fashioned tan telephone in my hand.

"Gran," I sighed in relief, some tears slowly coming down my cheek. I could tell I wasn't well liked here, and I desperately wanted to come home, but I knew I had to stick it out to make Gran proud.

"So c'mon, tell me all. What's it like?" Gran asked.

"It's...it's great," I pushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear. "It's just how I thought it would be."

"Made some new friends yet?" Gran asked. I closed my eyes tightly and to a deep breath. I had to lie to her.

"Yea! So many, like, so many," I wiped tears from my left eye.

"I knew you would," I could just picture her smiling. "Are you ok?"

"You know, Gran," my voice shook a bit. "Um, we're in the middle of supper, which means dinner, so, um..."

"Yes, yes, you go, don't let me stop you."

"I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Only if you've got time. Get some sleep honey," Gran instructed.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Bye," she hung up. I put the phone back in the cradle and put my elbows on the table, my face resting in my hands. I tried my hardest not to cry, but my efforts came to no avail.

"Is everything okay?" Fabian walked into the hall.

"Oh, uh," I shot up and wiped my eyes. "Yea, yea, it's just...allergies...you guys have cats, right?"

"No," Fabian shook his head.

"Must just be this soggy sweater then," I motioned to it, stood up, and went up to my room. I hate this so much.

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

Poor Nina, she just got here and she's already getting ganged up on by Joy, which is very strange. Joy is one of the nicest people I know, and while it is somewhat strange with all the circumstances at hand that Nina's here, that doesn't mean Nina knows about it.

"Why would you do that to her?" I asked Joy.

"She knows something, and I'll get it out of her one way or another. I needed to show her I meant business," Joy explained as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I really think you should apologize," I said to her. This was so unlike her.

"Fine, I will. But not for her, for you," Joy said after a minute of pondering.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Fabian, can I talk to you for a minute in the hall?" Joy asked.

"Sure..." Joy pulled me out into the hall by my wrist.

"You're the best," she hugged me.

"Thanks..." I stood there and didn't really hug her back, just more was held in her grasp. Suddenly, she kissed my cheek. I froze, she blushed, giggled, then went backto the dining room.

* * *

><p>~Later that night, Fabian is clearing the table, Mara and Amber are on the couch, and Mick is having a fourth helping. Still Fabian's POV~<p>

"Mara, do you think Mick is over me?" I heard Amber whisper.

"No, I'm sure he's not! It's probably just your biological impulse triggering your insecurity," Mara whispered back. How did Mick not hear this?

"Okay...whatever that means..." Amber said, obviously confused. Suddenly, Nina walked in and waved shyly. Amber and Mara gave her a half smiloe then went back to reading their magazines. Nina sat down in a chair and read her magazine.

"So what do you think of the new chick then?" Mick asked me, quiet enough for the girls not to hear.

"I think the new girl...looks nice..." I smiled. She looked _more_ than nice...

"Oh _really_?" Mick teased.

"No I mean she seems nice," I tried to recover. If Mick knew I fancied a girl I didn't even know...

"Course ya did..." Mick laughed as he ate another fork full.

* * *

><p>~Joy's POV~<p>

"But you kissed him?" Patricia asked excitedly.

"On the cheek, but yea," I smiled. I kissed Fabian! He would _have_ to ask me know, because I know he likes me, an now he knows for sure that I like him!

"Hmm, Mrs. Joy Rutter..." I fell back on my bed, Patricia flopping back next to me.

"Has a nice ring to it," Patricia laughed

"That it does..." I sighed happily.

"How many kids?" Patricia teased.

"Four," I smiled.

"I assume there will be a little Patricia?" She teased.

"Of course," I smiled. "Sam, _Patricia_, Fabian Jr., and Hope."

"Beautiful! When's the wedding?" Patricia teased.

"In June, that's for sure," I giggled. We went on planning my happy life with Fabian.

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

I was at the dining room table making a house out of cards, and I couldn't help but look up and smile at Nina.

"Mostly A's, you're the shy retiring type, that's hilarious! It's so wrong!" Amber giggled as she got Mick's score for her magazine quiz. tThey were sitting together on the couch, Mick's arm around her, all cuddled up. I couldn't help but think of Nina.

Suddenly, Joy and Patricia walked in, giggles eminating from their mouths. As soon as they saw Nina, they stopped and silently sat on the couch opposite of Amber, Mick, and Mara (who sat on the other side of Mick and Amber's couch). They began to whisper, giggle, and look back at me. Uh oh. It's never good when they plot things...

Nina looked out of place, so she got up and left the room. I felt bad that everyone was giving her the cold shoulder, she seemed really sweet. I got up and followed, but when I walked past Joy and Patricia, Joy grabbed my wrist.

"Yea?" I asked, a bit in a hurry.

"Um, Fabes, would you fancy going for a walk right now?" Joy asked, biting her lower lip.

"Um, I...I can't...sorry Joy, maybe another day..." I left the room and went to find Nina.

* * *

><p>~Joy's POV~<p>

Did he seriously just blow me off for the newbie? ME? Well this means war.

* * *

><p>AN-Hope ya liked it! Now I must go swimming at my neighbors! Adios! Review! Listen to 'Where Is The Love' by the Black Eyed Peas! Read House of Hogwarts by HPsibunaSara! Read RainSummer's new thing and tell her to continue! Eat ice cream! Don't get mugged by bunnies! Sing the song 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'! LOVE HOUSE OF ANUBIS AND NABIAN/FABINA/FINA!


	3. Conspiracy

For those of you who read _'Closer and Closer They Come Sequel: Crazy Love Life'_, I'm PONDERING the possibility of discontinuation...

I JUST SAW RUFUS IN A PICKLE COMMERCIAL! A _**PICKLE**_ COMMERCIAL! FOR CLAUSSEN PICKLES! I saw a topic on the nick boards about it then I had to look it up on youtube. It's sad how he can't defeat 15 year olds, so he resort's to pickle commercials. I mean, I'd love to drive a sled arond a grocery store and everything, but it's kind of a step down for him...

Well, just trying to get the word out about _'Closer and Closer They Come Sequel: Crazy Love Life'_ and Rufus being demoted to Pickle commercials.

I don't own HOA :( I wish I owned Brad Kavanagh though...but he's dating Samantha Dorrance :( GRRR! ! !

_**SHOULD THIS MAINLY FOCUS ON NINA, FABIAN, AND JOY (STILL HAVING THE MYSTERY, OF COURSE) AND KIND OF EXCLUDE THE OTHER'S LIVES? I THINK IT WILL...**_

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

"Nina, wait up!" someone called after me as I reached the top of the stairs. I turned around to see it was Fabian.

"Oh, hey," I smiled a bit as he met me at the top of the stairs.

"Hey," he smiled. "Why'd you leave?"

"I...um...I felt a litte...out of place..." I admitted. I seemed like I could trust him...

He gave me a smile that seemed to say 'It's okay', and I believed it.

"They're just a stubbourn group," Fabian smiled.

"And you?"

"I must just be the odd one out," Fabian's cheeks tinted a bit pink.

"Nice to know," I smiled. But then, I remembered Joy...it must have been evident on my expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not the odd one out, trust me," I was about to turn around, but he caught my hand. I felt tingles tickles my spine and swim all through me. The both of us blushed, but he kept my hand.

"What do you mean?" he laughed a bit.

"Well, everyone here likes you," I said. "Especially Joy," I added in my head.

"That doesn't mean I'm _like_ them," Fabian smiled.

"I guess you're right," I smiled.

"Could I...um...help you? You know, with anything? I'd hate for you to be spending each and every day alone," Fabian shoved his hands in his pocket and stood there awkwardly.

"If you think unpacking books is fun," I laughed a bit.

"Why not," Fabian smiled, getting past his awkward moment. At the moment we were about to walk to my room, the both of us noticed we were still holding hands. Our hands then shot to our pockets and the two of us, lushing crimson, walked to my room.

I put my bin of books up on my bed and Fabian and I began putting them on the small shelf reserved for me.

"I love this book," Fabian smiled as he pulled out a copy of the first Sherlock Holmes.

"It was my dad's favorite," I smiled. I tried not to think, or talk, about my dad to often. Or my mom...

Quite frequently, Fabian would pull out a book he'd read and we'd talk about it. An hour later at eight, we had only finished half of the box.

"You're terrible at putting books away," I laughed.

"Not like you're any better!" he laughed back.

Finally, when we put the last book on the shelf, Fabian said he should probably get to his room for bed.

"Kay. Thanks for your help," I smiled.

"No problem," Fabian smiled. "Um, Nina, would you fancy-"

"Fabes, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Joy interrupted Fabian mid sentence as she and Patricia walked into the room.

"Oh," was all he responded. She walked over to him and took his arm.

"So, would you fancy going into town with me this weekend?" I heard her ask him in the hallway. I decided to just not listen at all and I went to put my pajamas on, Patricia doing so as well. She seems like more of the 'partner in crime' to Joy...

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

"So, would you fancy going into town with me this weekend?" Joy asked me in the hall after she closed her bedroom door.

"Actually, I um, I have plans...sorry," I gave her a little wave goodbye and ran back downstairs. Usually, I would have jumped at the chance to go somewhere with Joy, but I actually did have plans. Well, a plan for plans. I was planning on asking Nina to do something...

"And where have you been?" Mick grinned slyly as I walked into the room.

"Oh, nowhere..." I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, somewhere! Possibly the newbie's room?"

"So?"

"So I thought you fancied Joy, but I guess I was wrong," Mick teased. I didn't respond, so that pretty much summed things up. For the both of us. I don't fancy Joy...-...-...-...I fancy Nina. I smile crept onto my face even thinking about Nina. Whoa there Fabian...you met her this morning...she doesn't like you like that...calm down...just becuase she's extremely pretty and you have a few things in common doesn't mean you can fancy her just like that...that's to quick to decide you fancy someone...that only works with love...and you don't love her, right? No, of course you don't...you just met her...unless it's love at first sight like all those stupid movies Joy made you watch...no, it can't be...when you're this young, it _definetley_ can't be...or can it? AH! Stop having mental conversations with youself about a girl your possibly in love with that you've only known for not even twelve hours!

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<br>I woke up early the next morning. I needed to avoid the others, a few having reasons of their own.

Fabian: Obviously likes Joy.

Joy: My evil rommate who is in love with Fabian.

Patricia: Joy's partner in crime.

And as for the rest, I don't know them at all whatsoever.

It was seven o'clock by the time I got downstairs and Trudy gave me a muffin so I could walk while I ate.

As I walked out, I thought about an odd dream with Joy and Fabian and an odd group of people in cloaks last night and about Victor's ritual of pin dropping. Appearently, at ten o'clock each not, he'll say 'It's ten o'clock! You'll have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin...drop' in his eerie voice. Then, as I turned the corner, I saw something rather strange...

* * *

><p>~Fabian's POV~<p>

"It was the weirdest thing ever! She kept murmuring about me and 'them' and 'him'!" Joy complained of Nina talking in her sleep. "She _must _have been dreaming about why I was supposed to leave!"

"Joy, give it a break, you're driving me crazy!" Jerome, tired of hearing Joy's conspiracy theories, complained. I was tired of them too...

"Jerome! She has a right to be worried! It is a little odd," Mara scolded as Jerome passed the muffins.

"Is that the only thing she said?" Amber asked as Mara passed her the plate.

"Pretty much," Joy huffed as she sat down.

"There's really nothing to do, she doesn't have anything to do with it," I tried to stick up for Nina as the plate was passed to me and I passed it to Joy.

"We need to question her!"

"She has nothing to do with this Joy, she just has...really bad timing," I reasoned.

"Joy, he has a point," Patricia tried to reason.

"Whos side are you on?" Joy asked, a bit angry.

"Yours!" Patricia realized that was a bad move.

"Doesn't seem like it..." Joy looked down at her plate for a few moments of contemplation, "Where is the newbie anyways?"

"Gone into school early, I guess," I sighed. I was hoping to ask her this morning...

"Oh, so she's a geek as well as everything else, is she?" Joy sneered.

"I think it's probably more about getting away from us! You've hardly been very welcoming," I scolded.

"I know, I was thinking that too," Mara sighed. Jerome made a face. "I feel a bit mean."

Joy gave Mara a 'Now whos side are _you_ on?' look of disgust.

* * *

><p>~Nina's POV~<p>

An elderly old woman in a white, flowered night gown stood up in front of me and smiled.

"Oh! Uh, sorry! Um, are you okay?" I took her hands and sat her down on the bench.

"That's my house," the old woman smiled, pointing at Anubis House.

"Um, I don't think so. It's a school..." I explained.

"No, that's _my_ house!" The old woman smiled contently.

"Okay, it's your house..." I brushed my hair out of my face and decided to play along. "It kinda suits you... Um, maybe you could tell me where you really live and I could take you back? Oh! Here! You look cold," I put my jacket over the old woman's shaking shoulders.

"It's you, isn't it?" she asked excitedly. "I knew you'd come!"

"Uh, I'm sorry... I don't know-"

"Sarah! Sarah! My name is Sarah!" the old woman, Sarah, patted my hand.

"Okay, _Sarah_, um...why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee?" I asked **_[A/N-Yes, she said coffee, not tea, I had to check the video for that one, if you don't believe me, go watch it on Nick]_**.

"I can't go in there! He's waiting!" Sarah suddenly became frantic, "He's always waiting..."

"Alright then...um...why don't you just wait here, and um, I'll go bring someone back...okay?"

"You're coming back?"

"Yea! Yea yea yea," I said quickly. "Just, don't move..."

I ran back to get Trudy. When I looked back at Sarah, she looked scared out of her mind...poor thing...

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for now folks!<p>

Go look up 'Claussen Pickle Commercial' on YouTUbe and click on the one that says 'Claussen Pickle Commercial- Taste Test' (the fourth choice). IT'S HYSTERICAL! I NEARLY PEED MY PANTS WATCHING IT!


End file.
